I Love You
by Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness
Summary: Jaden is running from Crowler and his detentions of doom again and somehow ends up telling everyone there is to tell that he loves them! What is the world coming to? RXR Rated just to be safe


Supreme: Here is a late Valentine's Day one-shot… sort of.

Jaden: why sort of?

Supreme: It doesn't really refer to Valentine's Day; it's a love story, yes, but not referring to the day of LOVE!

Jaden: anyway, Supreme King of Awesomeness doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX enjoy

_**xXx**_

"I'm telling you: we. Are. Not. Dating!" Alexis said to Mindy and Jasmine, explaining her relationship with Jaden was only as friends.

"Fine!" Jasmine said.

"You're not dating that hottie," Mindy mumbled. "Y'know, if you don't want him… I'll take him off your hands for ya."

"I just—forget it…. Good luck. You know Jaden. He's super dense," Alexis said. A figure clad in black ran up to them and smiled.

"Hey, Lexi," he said, grabbing the said girl's shoulders. Alexis turned around.

"Look, Chazz—oh, hey, Jaden…" she said. "Where's your Slifer jacket?"

"I left it at my dorm. I thought maybe if I wear all black then I can avoid Crowler and his detentions of doom!"

"Jaden, this is… the fifteenth time you've tried this! It's never going to work!"

"I don't know; I almost got away last time." Jaden crossed his arms and smirked.

"That's not the point. Crowler found you, though. I thought your goal was to stay hidden," Alexis pointed out. Jaden uncrossed his arms and looked up at the sky in a "thinking" manner, but we all know he wasn't thinking. He is Jaden Yuki after all. Jaden doesn't think.

"Uh…" he unconsciously said. He shook his head like a dog after a shower and looked at the blonde. "Anyway, do you know how much you mean to me?"

"I could take a guess, but I might not get it."

"Get what?"

"… Never mind, Jaden."

"Well, I love you."

"… I'm sorry what?"

"I love you. Ti amo. Je t'aime."

"And that is…?"

"Italian and French." Alexis caught a glimpse of Mindy and Jasmine behind Jaden.

'_When did you two get together?'_ Mindy mouthed. Alexis jerked her shoulders up. Jaden hugged Alexis and kissed the top of her head. Alexis froze.

"I love you guys, too!" Jaden said to Mindy and Jasmine. He walked to them and hugged both of them. While Jaden hugged them, they looked back at Alexis.

'_What is going on?' _Jasmine mouthed to her.

'_I don't have a clue!'_ Alexis mouthed back.

"Hey, Sy!" Jaden yelled, letting go of Alexis's roommates and directed his attention to the smaller teen.

"You're crushing on him?" Mindy screamed.

"I am not!" Alexis argued. They turned back to Jaden and Syrus. Poor Syrus was being spun around like a ragdoll. Jaden let go of the dizzy Truesdale, who nearly collapsed on the ground.

"Love ya, Sy! Hey, Zane!" he called to the older of the brothers. Jaden ran off to him and jumped into his arms.

"May I help you?" Zane asked the brunette. Jaden hugged him tightly. Zane put a bookmark in the book he was currently reading. He placed the book down and held the brunette to prevent him from falling. He turned to the others. "Do any of you mind filling me in?"

"Well—" Alexis got cut off by Jaden kissing Zane on the cheek and running off. She and the others froze. She placed a hand over her mouth and tried holding back a laugh. The expression on Zane's face was priceless.

"I love ya, man!" Jaden yelled. "Atticus!" The older Rhodes looked at him.

"Hi, Jaden!" he yelled back.

"I love you!" Jaden hopped into Atticus' arms. Atticus gasped.

"I love you, too!" he screamed. Alexis face-palmed. Mindy and Jasmine sweat-dropped.

"At least someone's happy about Jaden's odd affections," Jasmine said. They walked over to the still stunned blunette.

"Is he okay?" Mindy asked. Alexis waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance-like state.

"What just happened?" Zane screamed.

"Jaden's in a very happy mood and is telling everyone that he loves them," Alexis explained.

"If Jaden gets into a relationship—with Alexis—it will end very quickly because Jaden's a cheater! He's kissing everyone there is to kiss!" Mindy said.

"He's gonna get HIV or AIDS or herpes or something like that," Zane said. He picked up his book and walked with the others toward the hugging brunettes.

"Jaden's so naïve that it's cute!" Mindy squealed.

"I know!" Jasmine agreed.

"CONFESS!" they shouted at Alexis.

"No! I don't like him!" Alexis shouted back.

"Lex, we all know that is a lie—big, fat, filthy, truth-deprived lie," Zane told her. "You might as well tell him or I will declare it to him with a bullhorn."

"You wouldn't dare." Zane and Alexis were inches away from away each other's faces.

"Try me." Alexis pushed him back and crossed her arms across her chest. "I will kill him if he rejects you."

"So you're threatening him to love me?" Alexis questioned. "If I needed that, I would've just asked Atticus to do that!"

"… That is true…" Jaden ran over to them.

"Hey, Lex, can I talk to you?" he asked, smiling. Alexis slowly turned back to the others.

'_CONFESS!' _the others mouthed angrily to her.

"Uh, sure, Jay," Alexis said slightly hesitant.

"Could we talk by the cliffs?" Jaden asked. Alexis nodded. Once they were out of earshot, Syrus, Mindy, Jasmine, and Atticus started cheering and partying. Zane gave Syrus a high-five with his normal emotionless face on.

_**~In Zane's Head~**_

It was pitch black. All that was there was a chibi Zane traced in white dancing around like a maniac with random confetti raining down on him.

"They're gonna get together! Finally, they're gonna get together!" he sang, doing his chibi victory dance.

_**~Out of Zane's Head~**_

Zane bit his lip and shut his eyes to prevent doing the dance in real life. He sang the little song from his head quietly.

"What, bro?" Syrus asked, dancing.

"Hm, nothing," Zane answered in monotone. He looked at the cliff. "YES! Hallelujah, Jesus!" he screamed, pumping his fist in the air. The others stopped celebrating and stared at him in disbelief. Zane straightened his uniform and walked off to the side slightly and turned his back to them. The other four shrugged and continued dancing.

"Whoa, whoa, Jay and Lex are… are… are…" Syrus stuttered.

"'Are' what, little blue?" Atticus asked. Syrus pointed to the cliff. "The-the-the-they…"

Mindy's jaw dropped when she saw what they were referring to. "Oh…"

"My…" Jasmine mumbled, looking toward the cliff. All of them were at loss for words. 'He isn't so naïve, anymore,' they thought.

The scene displayed: Jaden and Alexis kissing. Yup. K-I-S-S-I-N-G; not a peck on the lips. Oh, no, this was a total lip-lock. When they broke apart, their faces were flushed. Jaden speed-walked toward them.

"Jay, what hap—" Syrus tried asking, but Jaden sped right past him. The flushed brunette entered his dorm quickly. Alexis, unlike her companion, slowly walked down to the awaiting five.

"What… happened…?" Mindy asked.

"I… I don't know! One minute we're talking; the next we're…! Kissing!" Alexis shrieked.

"Did you confess?" Zane asked curiously.

"No…"

"Then what happened?" Jasmine demanded.

"I told you: I don't know!"

"Did Jaden kiss back?" Atticus asked.

"… Yes…"

"Then he likes you!"

"Let's be real here! It's Jaden! Poor kid doesn't know the first thing about love! He probably didn't know what to do!" Alexis screamed. Zane sighed.

"Everyone calm down," he said. "Alexis, talk to Jaden tomorrow and see if you can clear it out with him. Everyone else… leave her alone! She's been through enough."

"Thanks, Zane." Zane nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "We'll head back to the dorms." They nodded.

"I'll go talk to Jaden," Syrus offered.

"Bye, Syrus!" the others, save Zane, said to the Slifer. Zane just waved over his shoulder.

"Later!" Syrus replied. He walked up to his shared dorm with Jaden. He knocked on the door. After several minutes without a response, Syrus knocked again. "Jay, open the door! It's Sy—whoa!" The small Slifer got yanked inside of his dorm by an arm that popped out and snatched him, closing the door afterwards.

"HELP ME!" was heard all across campus.

_**~Next Day~**_

"Mr. Yuki, could you please tell us the answer to question 3?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Uh… well…" Jaden mumbled, trying to think of a valid excuse as to why he doesn't have an answer. "W—ya see…"

**RRRIIIIIINNNGGGG!**

"Saved by the bell. Pass your report in and get as far away from my classroom as possible, you Slifer Slackers," Crowler screeched, whispering the last part. He collected the papers and left. Alexis walked down to Jaden as everyone else flooded out.

"Jaden!" she called. The said brunette gathered his things faster and headed toward the door. "Nice try, big guy." He stopped and turned around, sighing. He turned to Syrus, who shrugged. He held the smaller boy's arm in an attempt to keep him where he was. Syrus struggled… and with Jaden's nervousness, escaped his grasp.

"No, Syrus, please, don't..." Syrus ran out. "… leave…" Jaden spun around and looked the tall blonde in the eye.

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis said.

"Hi-ya, Lex," Jaden responded. 'Okay, you wimp, you have battled the Shadow Riders, the Sacred Beasts, Harrington in some duel to become Alexis's fiancé, which is a friend… according to Alexis, anyway. That's stupid! I'm already Alexis's friend! What's the point of challenging me to be her friend? Maybe it's an Obelisk thing… and you've battled Crowler for crying out loud! Uh, thinking out loud! If I can't handle a girl then am I a man or a moose?' he thought. 'What a minute… that isn't right,' he continued in his head. He shook his head and looked at Alexis with all of his attention on her. "So… just us…" he said. 'I'm so scared!'

"Yup… just us…" Alexis mumbled. 'If I can handle rabid fan boys then I can handle my best guy friend Jaden!' she thought.

"I'm sorry!" they both blurted. "Why are you sorry?"

"Lex, why are you sorry?"

"W—I, uh… just kissing you like that! It probably won't matter. It's not like I'm your first kiss or anything…"

"Well… ya see…" Alexis placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, my… Jaden, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to take your first kiss!"

"Nah, it's cool. It's no big deal."

"Well, why are you sorry?" Jaden scratched the back of his head.

"I… have absolutely no idea. It… just feels right, if that makes sense. Ha, ha!" He laughed slightly.

"Well, should we…?"

"… Just forget this happened?" Jaden offered. Alexis nodded.

"I think it'd be best if we did."

"S-sounds good, pal."

"Buddy…"

"I guess I'll see ya around, right, Lex?"

"I'll see ya, Jay." They walked off toward opposite exits. They stopped halfway and turned around to face each other.

"Friends can hug, right? You would know right, Lex?"

"Uh…"

"I mean—you're always right! You would know." Alexis smiled.

"Friends can hug," she said. They walked up to each other and hugged tightly. Before either of them knew it, they were kissing yet again. They broke apart and blushed furiously.

"S-sorry, Alexis," Jaden said.

"I-it's okay." Jaden sighed and shot her his signature goofy smile.

"We really aren't helping the situation, are we?" he asked her.

"I guess not…" Jaden let go of Alexis.

"I'll call you tonight." Alexis blushed slightly.

"Why are you gonna call me?" Jaden smiled sheepishly.

"I still need to borrow your Battle City DVDs, of course!" Alexis sighed but smiled anyway.

"I guess… but what does calling me accomplish?"

"… I need an excuse to call you and talk all night." Alexis laughed slightly.

"You're so weird." They both laughed.

"I'll see ya tomorrow in class… depending if I go or not… or if I'm awake or not," Jaden laughed.

"Alright… well, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow, Jaden," Alexis told him.

"Catch ya later, alligator."

"While, crocodile." They walked out of the classroom.

'Well, that was definitely awkward…' they both thought.

_**xXx**_

Jaden: and that's all she wrote!

Supreme: review!

Jaden: for my safety…

Supreme: stop that!


End file.
